Nightwhisper Reads 'Starkit's Prophecy'
by Lolkat123
Summary: What happens when Lolkat forces her favorite kidnapped ShadowClan OC to read 'Starkit's Prophecy? Obscure commentary, overly confused questions, and irritation at her boss! Will Nightwhisper make it through the whole story before she runs away back to ShadowClan, or will Lolkat's seemingly endless supply of coffee be enough to keep her there?
1. Coffee is best

A young female twoleg sat typing away at her laptop, pretending to do her homework. In truth, she wasting more time writing fanfiction. She sat back in her chair and stretched, yawning. "Ugh... need to get some sleep... Nightwhisper! Get in here!"

A sleek, glossy black she-cat with a splash of gray on her muzzle padded into the room, a small laptop under one arm and a mug of coffee held in the other paw. She took a huge gulp of coffee and had a crazy smirk on her face. "What's up, boss? What can your favorite OC do for you at this late hour? Hey, did I mention that this coffee stuff is AMAZING? I'm definitely having this from now on!"

The twoleg glared at the she-cat. "Wait- where'd you get my coffee? Ergh, never mind. Anyway, I've got a story for you to work on. I'm overloaded and I need to sleep."

Nightwhisper nodded enthusiastically. "Anything you say, boss! What am I writing this time? Another Oneshot? Can I do that one someone requested where the clans discover waffles? Or am I writing about me?! Can I! I'm gonna figure out where I really cam-"

"Shush! No spoilers!" The twoleg yelled, hushing her OC. "And remember- I love all my OC's equally. I don't think your siblings would appreciate if they knew you were sitting here drinking coffee while they were out on patrol."

Nightwhisper shrugged. "Hey, you're the one that catnap-"

"SHHH! NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!" The twoleg covered Nightwhisper's jaws. "Moving on, you'll be doing a commentary of that one story- _Starkit's Prophecy."_

Nightwhiper's expression turned to one of horror. "Great StarClan, not that! Come on, boss, anything but that! I've never read it before, but I heard the main character is purple with rainbow eyes! That's ridiculous! And who names their kit 'Starkit'?"

The twoleg rolled her eyes. "I kidnapped- I mean, _recruited_ you from ShadowClan for a reason. I need my favorite OC to take care of stuff for me. Otherwise, you'll never taste coffee again!"

Nightwhisper brightened up. "So I _am_ your favorite OC! Of course I'll do it, then!" She flopped down on the floor and opened up her laptop.

"Great. And don't tell your siblings. They don't need to know about that." The twoleg yawned and laid her head down on her desk, quickly falling asleep.

Nightwhisper opened up a tab on her computer and searched up _Starkit's Prophecy._ "Oh great... here we go..." Muttered the stolen ShadowClan warrior. "Good luck to me..."

* * *

ALLIANCES **Er... Pretty sure its supposed to be Allegiances... **  
ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz **Really? I couldn't tell!**

btw its set afte rsunset so ***nods* Got you.**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom **Hold on... this is after Sunset. He hasn't been born *narrows eyes in suspicion***

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **When did Daisy become an apprentice? O-O**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom **And why are Daisy's kits warriors while she's still a 'paw?**

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom **You must have meant Sunrise... because none of you are alive.**

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom **Uh... you were just an apprentice.**

IceFire-white she cat **okay.**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom **...**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat **Why'd you change their names?**

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes **Very many... you'll totally get all the ladies!**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **IS DAISY A FOX?**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters **Then why are they apprentices?**

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail **JAZZPAW? WHAT'S JAZZ? I'm pretty sure that's a twoleg thing...**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan **... Dawnsparkle?! and why'd she come over to ThunderClan?! AND WHY IS JAYFEATHER HER MATE?!**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed **WHAT? Since when were cats born purple with stars on their foreheads? Who calls their kit Starkit?! I KNEW THAT WAS A BAD IDEA! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET HER MAKE ME DO THIS STORY!**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0 **WHY?**

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat **Did Leafpool suddenly become old when no one else did? Because she became a warrior, not an elder... **

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's **Er... weren't you Littlecloud's apprentice?**

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys **Hey! You were an apprentice too!**

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?) **o-O**

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom) ***snickers***

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat) **Despite what many people say, Copperpaw was actually a cannon name at some point. Not sure if she was in Sunrise, but she was listed in the Allegiances of some book. **

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

Chpater oen prouloge  
The cats gathered around a pool. **Which cats? Who? What? **They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **And the award for the most obvious prophecy goes to...**

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," **No sh*t, Sherlock!** He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. **Why does Bluestar suddenly get her name, but the gold tom doesn't? **"she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review!

**Great. I've got to do all these chapters now... Well, I guess as long as I can keep drinking this coffee...**


	2. The OCs protest, Nightwhisper writes

Nightwhisper was busy plunking away at the keys of her small laptop when a huge crash shook the twoleg house. The young female twoleg near her looked up in surprise, exchanging a bewildered glance with her OC. "What was that?"

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Came an enraged screech as the door was kicked open. There stood a herd of cats, led by a white she-cat with a long black stripe running from muzzle to tail-tip.

The twoleg girl gulped and scooted backwards a bit. "Er- hello, Badgerstar. Aren't you supposed to be in your story, you know, taking care of RiverClan?"

"Don't you 'hello' me, Lolkat!" Badgerstar yowled, her claws gleaming. "You call this cat your favorite, but I came first! You haven't even updated my story in such a long time! Owlpaw is still crying in her nest for all I know! I have no idea what to do! Am I supposed to go comfort her, or tell her off for hurting Petalpaw? Oh, that's right, you haven't posted the next chapter of my life's story!"

Lolkat let out a nervous chuckle. "Ah, Badgerstar, you might want to calm down. I love all my OC's equally, remember? And you wouldn't want to accidentally kill another cat in your story, would you?"

Badgerstar's eyes narrowed to slits. "Wait- you haven't killed anyone other than Moonstar and Duskclaw, and they died a year ago!"

"Is that so? Then another death is long overdo..."

"You wouldn't!"

A young silver tabby pushed their way to the front of the crowd. "And why couldn't you just make me be born as a tom! Everything would be so much easier that way!"

Lolkat sighed. "Sorry, Silverpaw, but then there would be no story."

"I just want to be a tom! Why won't any of you respect that?

A calico shoved the apprentice out of her way. "Move it, tiny. What about my story? Remember Ever? Me? _I'm _your favorite OC, and don't you forget it!"

Lolkat gulped as the crowd of characters screeched their demands and complaints.

Then a tall, dark fox with a bow and quiver over his shoulder moved to the front, trying to politely ask cats to step aside so he may speak. As the gathered cats noticed him, they all let out shrieks of terror. The fox looked mortified. "Why does everyone hate me? I don't understand! I don't want to eat any of you, honestly!"

The cats ignored him and all fled in terror. The fox looked at Lolkat with a bowed head. "Why did you make me like this? Why did I have to born with black fur? Why does everyone hate me?"

"Er... its all for the purpose of the story, Kaage. At least you scared them off. I don't hate you!"

"Then why did you make me this way?!" Kaage let out a wail of distress.

Nightwhisper finally glared up at the dark fox. "Look, mouse-brain, I'm trying to write this commentary, and if you don't shut up, all of this is going to end up in the beginning! Nobody wants to listen to your complaints! Get out and let me write!"

With another heartbroked wail, the fox left, leaving them alone again. Lolkat waved her hand with a sigh. "Go on, write it. They've taken up enough space in this chapter already."

Nightwhisper took a swig of coffee from her "Lolkat's OC of the Year" coffee mug and went back to her task.

* * *

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin **No, Starkit! Drugs are bad!**

_ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry. _**Great. All we need is another character with a strange name.**

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. **Let the sun go, branches!** She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today. **Her mom is butter? Does that mean Starkit is butter? CAN WE EAT HER?**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today." **Today is important today.**

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was. **She rememememememememememememememebered!**

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. **Squelled (verb): The act of squelling. Usually means a combination of squealing and yelling.**Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick. **She flicked herself out.**

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **Uh, yeah, it does. And then there's also the purple fur and star on your forehead... Nope, you're totally normal!**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. He jumped down. **his leg... it speaks!**

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." **Main character gets mentored by leader cliche.**

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert liked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti." **Pervert grandfather has a shoulder fetish.**

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ **They became wolves, apparently. **Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? **Who knows? Its so cryptic! I'd bet is has something to do with Starkit fighting Hollyleaf and Tigerstar! Nah, probably wrong...**

_lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk **I WILL TAKE THAT FRYING PAN AND BEAT STARKIT WITH IT.**_


	3. Nightwhisper loses 10 IQ points

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln

_thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1 _**This story actually got a good review? And oh yeah? I'll take you up on that bet.**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) **Thanks for the totally unwanted info!** waz slepping on the mos. **She was slepping on the mos.**

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr. **"JazzPAW geT uP" Jazzpaw opened her brilliant blue eyes and wondered why this maniac was disturbing her beauty rest.**

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked.

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11 **dun dun dunnnn!**

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. **But its just Blackstar... calm down. **All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. **Blackstar is pretty lame if he can get beaten by one apprentice.**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!"

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant.

_thnkx and ples no more flams_

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star **What, just one star? Poor star, he's lonely!**  
_OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know. _**Someone glares at rainy days. I don't think glaring at rainy days is going to make it stop raining, bub.**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars **Again? At least he's not alone anymore.**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now . **"Foiled again!" The cod screeched. He had been planning to _destroy _Starpaw's family of butter.**

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!" **She just beat Blackstar! You said she was a good fihter!**

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "**Yo, yo, Firestar, though yo said i could fight, yo?" **"Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. **Bodies? Did clawing Blackstar create a massacre? **"Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog." **"Alright, Starpaw, since you're such a sad excuse for a cat, you've gotta learn how to dog now!" Starpaw threw back her head in despair. "NOOOOO!"**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit. **That was what she did to Blackstar...**

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? **But apprentices are supposed to be fighting with claws sheathed... and prophecies meow?**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.,"

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. **THE EVIL SCOURG!**"I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur. **Pervert grandfather has a crush on his purple rainbow eyed great-granddaughter.**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired. **She let him win to feel better. Wow, Firestar. You're pretty weak.**

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry." **Starpaw asks leader to break the warrior code.**

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. **Leader agrees to break warrior code.** So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_. **Okay...? What...?**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan.

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!" **Strange name cat is now a prophet.**

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) **Oh, calm down. **they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head. **NO, STARCLAN! GET OUT MY HEAD!**

REVIEW R MY LIFE

_(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(_

Chapter For StarPaws decids  
f_lamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS! _**None of this makes any sense.**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **No, don't put her on parole! She's probably still on drugs!**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund. **When did her eyes go from orange to rainbow, pray tell?**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. **Oh, and now she's yellow.**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. **Yes! Be his mat! Then we can wipe our paws on you!**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot." **Since when did you think your best friend was an idiot?**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **Wait... I think I'm having deja vous**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund. **No... ITS HAPPENING AGAIN!**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot."

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat! **Uh, Graystripe, remember Fireheart? Your best friend?**

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED.

"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled.

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly. **Yup, lets take his word for it.**

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily. **Yes! Lock them up agrily!**

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe.

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate."

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep.

"No I do!" shouted.

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert." **Okay, this is an even worse idea.**

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us." **THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE**

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe. **Well, seeing as he's Gaystripe now, I think he's better off just pairing up with Firestar and forgetting your sorry tail.**

**Chapter Five Untidles**  
_UR OLL JUST SAINTS y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again _**Uh... no. I used to be a Christian, and being religious doesnt make it so that you never have to worry again...**

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! **She was very, very, funcusded.** Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col. **But as you said, he must be gay. I don't think it'll work out between you too.**

"!" said StarPaw ass she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss! **"!"**

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. **Until her paws hurtinged. What? **Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up. **Who's Balkstar?**

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!' **Oh, you're a kit now?**

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck.""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar.

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." She said. **You would all be lust without StarClan... interesting...**

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway.

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are." **"Yo, yo perfect, yo?"**

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?" **"Are you mole strapping me?" Yes, Starpaw, Blackstar is nuggling you. that's pretty suspicious, I'd say.**

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy! **Aw, poor you, with all your 'problems'.**

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE "

"NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. **I'M LAUGHING SO HARD** Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" **ITS TOO MUCH... I CAN'T HANDLE ALL THE LOVE!**

**I think my IQ just dropped about ten points after reading all this... StarClan, help _me._**


	4. Hollyleaf is bare! Cover your eyes!

Chapter Six Desions,  
_STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL! **No! I won't stop glaming! I'm too fabulous!**_

LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:; **WE DONT WANT TO REMEMMEMEMEMBER.**

"NO!" shitted ***snickers* ** SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. She wus so depresedded! **Depresesesededed! She was THAT sad! The love, its too much!** Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ Then she saw JayFethre cumin thru the forst tords her. ***immature snickers continue***

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"! **TREEEEE! **

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling. **No! People don't, and neither do cats!****  
**

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1"

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked." **Why would you lick anyone?**

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing.

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ saud JayFeather. **Oh god. And why not Half Moon?**

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC. **I thought he said 'cats', not things? A stick isn't a cat?**

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios.

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" **YOU SHOULDNT BE HAVING KITS ANYWAY, JAYFEATHER. **said JayPaw and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn. **oh mah god. he didnt even kno.**

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/?

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/"

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him **NOOOOO. HE'S YOUR GREAT GRANDFATHER, FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE.**

_NO FLAMSE!1!12!1_

Chapter Ate The Serimmony 1 **Don't eat the serrimony! Eat the ceremony!**  
STOP REVOFIGN BAD! but than u JASZpAW for tehh godo revewis uve ben levving **Wait, you actually got GOOD reviews?**

StarPaw skided into de Camp. "FIRSTAR" SHE YOWLED "I ha to tel; uo somesting?"

"nut ow StarOaw" he sadi "yuve gut to become WARRIOR!'

"MOGOSH REALLY creamed StarPaw. **So her mother is butter, and she's cream!**

YEAH SAID firestar "Youv been a war for onll 3.14 dayss **Wow, how'd you calculate that? **butt u are the best apent ice in the cAlan. Ur perfect. **Favoritism, much? **We ndd you to help dfeat BlackStar and ShadowclaN. And all teh other calns. Tehy are tyring 2 attack us were in the meddle of a warr. "

"omgosh WE ARE?" scremmed StarPal she sus so surpissed! **Did you not know this? How? How did you not know you were in a war?**

"Ya DustPelt did **Did what? **while U were away in your walk Rivrclan attacked us." Said SandTrom. She locked sortaf sad she New FireStart lovved Stargleam. But it wass ok she newt wht wus best. **No, it isn't for the best! Someone please explain the logic to me of how its for the best.**

"OMGoht" sid StarPaw. "Quickk mack me a warrror!" **Who died and made you leader?**

"Oak" said Firestar. He wlaked up to StarPaw. "aLL Cats Gather Round Who Are Older To Cach There One Prey!"

"Tday we are making a new Warrior."

The calnn GASPED! **Is it really that surprising?**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They all new infancy it was she whom was beng mad a warrior.

Starpaw was so exited! She'd never bin so hap inner life!

"StarPaw….." said FirePaw. He was simile like shed never sent him simle behfore. "Are you ready to become a Warrior in the Name of Starcaln?:"

"Yes!" she shock3d. **Why would you shock him? He's trying to make you a warrior!**

"oak." Eh sad. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I gave you this narme. From now on, you will be none as StarPaw for your pel which sings like the starss and ur conectin 2 StarClann. We onner you'r bravvery and" " kindness." **So she's still an apprentice?**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan.** Yup, apparently.** They **They what?**

StarGleam girned. She wass a Warrior! At least!" **Uh, no. Clearly, your name is Starpaw.**

"FireScar," she said, cuming over 2 him. **No, Starpaw! That's sexual, to your great grandfather!** "I wanna tell u somesing." They locked sirously at him.

"yeah wat is it?" he sad, hop shinning in his eayres.

Dos he knew? StarGlema think.

"Firestar…." She brethed. She cullednt she was actually dong this after so lung. **Dude, its only been 3.14 days. Chill.**

"I….."

WINDCLAN ATTAK! Shioted a voise from obove the Camp.

It was….

HOLYLEAF! **...why is Hollyleaf leading WindClan?**

I _workd_ _reall'_ _herd_ on _dis_ chapter _n_ _tired_ 2 spell good so plzz review NICE! **REALLY? I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT. THERE ARE SIX SPELLING ERRORS IN THAT ONE SENTENCE.**

Chatter NEIN Teh Evil Tigger and holY  **NEIN. Is Starpaw German now? And Tigger is apparently evil now.**  
_I SAID NO FLAMES! YOUR JUST JELOS YOUR GOING 2 HEL LJESS IS OYUR SAVER _**hahahano. I'm not jealous. And you can't even spell Jesus right. And you can't tell us that we're going to hell because we don't like your story. **

"Ohno its HolyLeaf!" yelled FireStra he ranned away. SandStrom wnet aftre him. **Firestar's a sissy.**

StarGlaem locked up. HolyLeaf was stnding their and their was anodder chat with hr.

"OMIGOSH ITS TIGGERSTAR!" she hossed. "WHTA WIL WE DO!"

"we figt." saud Jayfeathre **You, Jayfeather, are a medicine cat.** and he ran at HollyLeaf. StarGlema washed as HolyLefa locked at JayFather and kiled him with one shot.

"YOU KILDED MY FTHER! she yelled and she attcked HolyLeaf. HollyPaw gut out of the way and StarPaw attaked TiggerSar.

"U killed TigerStra!" uelled FiresStar he locked happy. "You are speshil!"

StarGleam was sooo happy, she didng notse as HollyLea grabbed Firestar and took him way.

"OH NO" yelled StarKit. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!

_a cilf hunger1!111! see im a god riter i no what thta id thx f4r the good revweiws JzzPaw && everon else WHOSE NIT A FALMEN _**A good writer would know how to spell.**

Chapter Ten The Recluse  
"EVERONE FALLOW ME" meowled **Meowled?** StarPleam as see charred for th3 entranse to eh camp. Tares stremmed down her face1 she wuss so sad her fahter had deid her leader was gunn. "FLAMEPAW LAKEPAW DUSTPELT MOM LOINBLAZE FALLOW ME." She said. "I NEDD A PAROL." **No! Don't give her parole!**

The run into the frost their pass working fastly. She wood kill HolyLeaf and TigerSar for what thed don!

She batlecried using his nose to tar down the evill cats. Her heat burneded! **She battlecried with her nose?**

Sune they had funded them. They were hidnig bwhind a bolder. "HAHAHAH" LAUGHED HOLylesf putting er claw on FiresTarS thort. "IVE GOT YOU KNOW!"

StarGleam gasped. "noooooo Fireheat!" she scemmed "FalmePawgo!" she said.

Flamepaw hurled at HolyLeaf. Hollyleaf laked at her in suprise. "What how could they have fallowd me." She dogged at Flamepaw her blue eys fallshig.

"NO FLAMEPAW" whaled LakePaw seing her sisters about too die. "I LOVE YOU FALMEPAW." She yowled jumping herself in front of HOlyLeaf.

HollyLaffs paw cutt into hir throt blood came out LakePaw felt down.

"NOOOO!1!11" StarPaw screamed. "FLAMEAPWWW!" She ran for HoltLeaf but it wass no us. LakPaw was dyeing. "I lofe you StarGleam." She wisperd before er blue I's cosed.

"NO WAKE UP LAKEPOOL" shoited Stargleam-she was so sad and depersed she was cyring!

"hahaha" laughed HollyLeaf evil. "u just dunt gedot d o you Im one of teh Tree! I have pows beyound ur emaginating!" **Sorry to break it to you, but no. You don't.** nd then…. She turned in…. A BARE!

"Gasped" gasped everyone. **So they all gasped "gasped"? What? **It was a bare! **Everyone screamed. Hollyleaf had no fur. She was completely bare.**

"IM A SHAPSHITTER!" siad Hollylea joyly. **A SHAPESHITTER! OH NO!**

"stargleam." Said FalmePaw cryingly. "I nedd to go back 2 the damp. I goat bury laekpaw. Ive neverbeen out of camp before how do you get back!" **You've been an apprentice longer than Stargleam has been a warrior.**

"U ju wak to te the est. said StarPaw."

Thaks said FlamePaw crying she piced up the LakePaw and putter on her back and run.

"nut so fast!" said Holyleaf! "Your not gunna get away that easly!" Wit a rar like an volcano erection she jumped at StarGlaem!

Everone! Gasped! "NOOOO." Yowled STarGleam as sumething lung and sarp pluned into her bk. "YOU CANT GET ME THAT EASLY."

Everyone jumped at the HoBare! The bare rared in pane! Starepaw sent her teeth into its for. It rared.

"oak oka" HolyLeafthe bare said. "i no know Your not guna be bettin that esliay." Suddenly she was a cat1 then her body dropped her eyes went drka she was on the grund. Suddly ther wass howl from the other side of the froste. It was LaFlamePaw! **Is Flamepaw French? Wow, talk about a mixed family.**

"LAKEPAW UR BACK!" SHE SAD

WHT SAID SPARGLAME. Thenshe locked. It was LakePool! She was runnin tord the forest starGleam was so appy. Then she sawyer eyes.

….

THEY WERE OLLYLEAFS!

_the next chatter wil coke soon! AND STUP FLAMMING YOU HAETRS. YOU JUST DONT BELVE IN GOOD._


	5. The Twelve Ten Commandments

**Murp. Just so ya know, I'm doing multiple chapters in one because I don't feel like doing separate ones for this lil 300 word chapters. Yup, I'm lazy.**

* * *

Catter 1 The Fiht Aganst the Sitters 1 **Oh, so we're back to chapter 1? And why are we fighting sitters?**  
"Oh nose!" yellded StarPaw she wus so horrorifed. "LakePaool is buck and seh is NUT OKA!"

"Of coarse im not okay!" LakeFall screchemd loadly she issed at StarGlame. "I'm being posesd by HolyLeaf wut do you THINK!" she yelddl and hulrd hesselv at StarPaw. StarGlme was so surpissed ***snorts* **she culdn;t mofe **If you're possessed, how are you talking to Stargleam?**

Then... "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was... **A ghost!**

REDPAW! **Boring! Ghosts are more fun and spoopy! **Redpaw runnth over to StarPaw and jumped in font of herr and LakePolawm hit her insta.

"Nuu Redpaw!" chked StarGlamea and she locked at RedPaw. "RedOaw are yu okayo?" **Wut. **she esked upsed. RedPaw cughed. "No im not but at leaat I sawed yuour lif! she sed and then he did. **He did? He did what? And why is Redpaw a he now?**

StarFlame locked at RedPaw she wus so buttifly then StarGleam shock her hud. "No Im STRREET!" **Yes, you are a street, and we will all drive our trucks over you. **she taught madly. "but now what do we dao agant LakePaw!" she lucked up. LakePaw was runnen toward Loinblzx and she was WIDESPED! **What...?**

"NOWWWWWWW LIonHEAR!" **LIONHEAR?**wisprd StarGalem and she ran towed LionBlaze and she hit LakePaw, who did to. **?**

"StarGlame I will get u for thiss11 sed LakePaw as SatinClaw drag away to hellClan. **whAT? Who's Satinclaw? What's HellClan?** He waswerng oink naie Polish. **And why is he polish?** then StarGlame stinted to crry as she realed that her sitter ass ded.

"you killd my Subjt!" HolyLeaf rared turng back in a bare. **NO! SHE'S BARE AGAIN!**"Ilus get you for thi!" she saud and then she rudhed at StarPlame. "Oh o!" yelld every1 "tarPaw got our of the Way!"

Tim semd to slow danw as StarPawlem run awy from the bare. But she ran left into... TIGGERSTAR!" **THE REAL VILLAIN!**

"Fuhrstar! yellded a TiggerStraw. "You ar gong to did now!" And he held out... SOME JEW! **No! Let the Jew go!****  
**

"Omg jyew!" elld FamePaw she locked at the yew. "But it wooden work becas thers a lizded on it." They all locked at the lizard. It wus a newt. The nwt ran away. **Okay, that was random and weird.**

"... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled FamePaw. "Now the yew is gunna wkr! **Yessssss! Now we can kill Stargleam!**

"Ete the yew!" sadi TiggerStar he thirst it at StarGlame StarGleam baked away. "You're never get moi to ete it!" she esked and then she held "YOUE NEVER TOOK ME ALIV!" **No, but we do want you dead.**

"are you so sur?" aksed TigerClar and then he lung at StarGlema and grabed her and ran away. "Youl never cathg me!1111 he laght meanly. "Im gong to Shadowcaln!" And then he luf. **ShadowClan hates you.**

_Guyx I ben working relly hard on this wile I was gon. im sor'ry for the wait. Revew betetr and ill updat mor quick _**Write better, and you can expect better reviews.**

Cahpter 12 The Sark Forest  
"NO!" yewled StarKit. She run after TigerClaw. but he was to fat. **He was so fat, she just couldn't catch up. What is this, a pie eating contest? **She cudlnt catch up. Finly she stoped. She was so tried so sad, Teres begun to role down her face: her sitser was deed and tigerstar had ExcapeD!

"y am I so ulsess?/?/' **I wonder? I really do. **she dsked. "why couldnt i kill her?" "its not opur falt. Sadi a voice from bedide her. "WHAT WHOSE THEIR" SHE SAID JUMPED.

It juts me. " said JayWing waking to bedside her. "Yo couldt kill im becas u're nut dead." "what" said StarGleam "What dlo you men." **Jayfeather, you're dead. Leave your dumb daughter alone.**

"hes in the Dakr Froset!" said JayFeather. "hess allready ded!" oh no what do I do thouth starGeam.

"we can go to teh Dark Forste but its ver danger." Mewled Jayfeater. "tack me their!" sad StarGleam. **Yes! Tack her to the Dark Forest and leave her to die!**

She slepped and then they were in the Fark Forest. It was dark. Here was no mono 2 lighte the way and it wass heard to see. They herd voices! It wass TiggerStar!

"ok tjen well kell her ND invade Thundercaln" he was said. "WHAT NOO!" said StarPaw she jumped at him. she was aboot to hit him when BlackStripe **Who?** was there! "TIGERSAR WATCH OUT" said BlackStrip. TierStar loocked at her and he clawed her. It wasnt fare!

StarGleam fell to the ground blood was cuming from a wand on her sholder. ***chortles* **It was a lot of red blod. HawekFrost Looked at her. She was so buetiful so kawai, he was thought just like FirStar. He loved her. He had to save her. **Who are you, and what have you done to Hawkfrost?!**

He jumped in TiggerStar! He bit him! But it wa s to lat. StarPaw was dyeing. "it was turning balkc. "I love you seh said as she did. **I love you, random stranger. Seems legit.**

AND THEN STARGLEAM WAS DIED!11!111!11111!1!11! **EXCELLENT!**

Cahpter 13 The Metang wit Sartcaln  
"Omigish what happnd! shrekd StarPaw. She looked arung. "am I in Starclan?" she eskes when she say the cats that she new.

"No of cours not your in the Daek Forest!" gagged a gray he-cat. StarGlame locked around windly for TiggerStar but she culd;nt sea him. "Yes your in SatrCaln! said the she-ca. It was YellowFang. "Wher else wood you be?" **Well, you tried to keep Yellowfang in character at least.****  
**

"Yuo dont need to be so red! said StarGlame she was mad."

sorry said YelllowFang but that made me made." **Nope nope nope, I take it back.**

"its ok" said StarGleam. "but i was in the sark forest so...HOW DID I DYE?

"TigerStra killed you" said BlueeStar cumin over to her. "he can send cats to starcaln even from the drk Foret"

"Wait so then I'm died?" StarGlame. "What do i do no? I cant safve the frost like this!" **Why do you wanna save frost? Just get frostbite!**

"That why we aer gong to send you bak to Thnduer clan!" saud WhitStrip. **Who? **"But we also have somsing very imptent to tell you first."

"Omg what is it" lauged StarPaw she stinted to jump up and down with joe." "I wnat to knew" **Who's Joe?**

"wel their are ten thigs we ned to give you before you goe" said LeafPool and she gave StarGlame 2 rocks with writting on them. "their the ten commons!" **Did you really just.**

"OMG THE TEN COMMONDENTS" squelled StarGleam and she was so exited. "I GET TO HAVE TEN COMMNDMENTS?" **You did. I can't. Are you even. No.**

"Ya" said BleuStar "we need to give them to the calns but they wont liten. Thats why we nedd you to do it four us!"

"Okay" said StarGlame and she left Starclan talking the rocks with her.

Chapter Fortene The Ten Commdaments  **WHY WOULD THEY HAVE TEN COMMANDMENTS? THEY ARE CATS WHO BELIEVE IN STARCLAN AND HAVE A WARRIOR CODE. STOP BRINGING YOUR RELIGION INTO THE STORY.**  
Stargalme come down in2 thunderclaln camp. It was dark. Their were no cats otusdie. "SLL CATS GATER" she sadi. They cats gatehred. "I have Tebn Conmondants frum Starclam/" she said. The cats gapsed. The started to mummur. "be quite" starGleam sad. Tehy were quite. **They were quite what? Dumbfounded by your stupidity?****  
**

"here she said pushing th3 roks foreword. "Loack at the them. Yu must fallow these commodents fur your hole lifes if you wnt to ge5t into Starcan." She said. They loked at the roxk.

"1. thou shat not belive in other goIncesters **They don't have any other ancestors to believe in.**

2. Dont make any picturs of anyhing and warhip them. If ou do ai will punsch you an ur grankits. **Oh yeah, because cats totally make pictures and worship them. And why the grandkits? They didn't do anything!**

4. don't say Starcclan in vane. **Oh, StarClan.**

5. Work for 6 days and worshipe me on 1. **? No one worships StarClan. They respect their ancestors. And they need to hunt almost every day, to keep the fresh-kill pile full.**

6. Repsect our mom and dad. **"But Millie doesn't pay attention to me!" Cries Blossomfall. No one cares, because obviously we should listen to Stargleam, who was an apprentice for 3.14 days.****  
**

7. Dont kill otters unless in batl.e **WHY WOULD ANY OF US KILL OTTERS?**

8. don't br unfateful to our mat. ***glares at Spiderfang* *glares at Squirrelflight* *Glares at the doormat***

9/ Dotn steel things from he other cland. **What do we even have to steal from them? A rabbit? Oh no!**

10. Dnt lie aboot yiour nieborgh. **  
**

10. Don't be jelos og your neiborgh. **The 11th of the Ten Commandments.**

11. No BENG GAY!f **Are you kidding. First of all, the 12th of Ten Commandments. Second of all: Why don't you stick to the actual Commandments? Ugh.****  
**

The cat GAPSED. "Im sorry" said DaysPow. "ive ben a sinner. Ill do better next time!" Al the cats agred. StarPaw was happy! Teh were aon the write pat! If hey fallowed Sartclan thay woud neber go wong!

But suddenly she saw somesting! It was….. REdpaw and LakePaool KISSING **Because cats totally kiss.**

Cohpter Fiften THE TURTH  
StarGlam marced ofer too RedPaw and LakePaw she looked angrily. "WhT DID I JUTS SAY?/" she esked. "The elfenth commonment is NO BEING GAY!11 **You mean the twelfth commandment of the ten commandments called the eleventh commandment. Yup. **

"But I love her!1" said LakePol._(a/n. EW!11 THIS IS DIGUSTING) _**There's this really cool thing you can do called DON'T WRITE GAY FANFICTION IF YOU THINK ITS GROSS.**

"But its agant the ten commdnents!" saud StarPaw. She wanet over and thurst herslef betwen them. "Do you WANT to go the dark foret?" **yE.**

"Yes?" ansed RedPaw. **I dig you, Redpaw.**

"No you dont" said StarGleam "it'sa relly horribld place." I kno, Ive been their!"

Were sory said RedPaw and lakePolw. They locked sadly. "We wont do it agan."

"I hope not" said StarGlame turng around and walkin back to FireStar. "We have to show this to the rets off the calns. **Who died and made you leader?**

"ok said FireStar" "we should go to the Gathern." **Yup, because ThunderClan controls when the full moon happens.**

"If we go to the Gathern then I can shoe off the commendments to the other claans1" gagged StarGlame happ;y. "Cmon lets go!" She ran of not wating fro any other cat and then she was at the Gathern!

"ATENSION ALL CATS" she yelled lepping to the HighRock. ?"I NEDD YOU'RE ATTENSION I HAVE AN ANNOUNCER"

"Omg what is it!11!1" **Warriors don't say Omg. **shocked MitsyFoot. "Is it imptent!"

"Yes of cors its imptent!111!1"! yellded StarGleam "or else I wuldnt be hear!" "I have the ten Commandmeonts and you need to kno what they ar!" She red the ten commons ot to the other calns and theny all bowed down to her. Thank you for teling use SarkGleam they said happly." "We sont sin again!" **No! Don't give in!**

"God" said StarGleam she jumped form the HighRoke. She saw FireStar cumin threw the crowed towed jer. "StarGlame you are a much beter cat then me at this1 you should be letter. Im not deid so ill go join the eldlers insted!" he said and he tuched his noise to StarGleams. "You have to go to the MonStone today to go get your nien lives. Ill go with you and so will JayFather." **No, Firestar! Just kill her!**

"Kawaii" said StarGlema happly. **Kawaii means cute? That makes no sense?** They left the Gathern and all the cats were cherring for her,

_So hod u guys lik eit? it wass so didsuting 2 rite the gya part. HBut thigs are guna be better no inteh clams! Also if ur a bad reveiwer u dont belive in Gosh ull go 2 hekc. thx guys for the god reveis. ! _**Once again, come on, say it with me! DON'T WRITE ANY FRICKIN GAY FANFICTION IF YOU THINK ITS GROSS. IT IS THAT SIMPLE.**

**uGH. I almost wanna give a spoiler, but I won't for those of you who haven't read Starkit's Prophecy before.**


End file.
